Cleopatra Royalty
Cleopatra Royalty was the District 10 female from LightStone123's 398th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Stephen Star. Overall she placed 29th out of 32 tributes. Personality Cleopatra is a spoiled, snobbish and arrogant girl who always tries to keep everyone else under her regieme. She is also very rebellious though, and is a known morphline addict, saying drugs makes life more exciting. Cleo lives for excitement, adrenaline and attention. She gets jealous easily and hates people who score better than her, in well, almost everything. She is fiercely competitive and always strives to be the best. She does not care for anyone but herself, and sees everyone else as mere toys to her. She plays with their feelings to make them mad, then swiftly finishes off her prey when she's bored. In her eyes, since she is after all a royalty, both by name and grandeur, she thinks she can do whatever she wants and hurt anyone she wants without consequences. Cleo is very materialistic and values things and wealth more than any human on earth. However, she does have a strange but very strong affection towards cats. She keeps at least a dozen of them, and they follow her wherever she goes. Cleopatra is an experienced killer, and she doesn't feel remorse after kicking away the mangled body of her victim away. She enjoys torturing victims before killing them and she is quite good at doing so. She has the speed, agility and intelligence of a cat, and she is difficult to fool with schemes or traps. She is determined and ready for the Games, and will stop at nothing to win them. Looks Cleopatra has tanned skin and light green eyes. She is slim and tries to resemble a cat with her appearance. Training Score 398th Hunger Games: 8 Games During training, Cleopatra was described by Angel Orthodox (14) as very skilled, and a threat. She then implied that Cleopatra tried to assault her, and Cleopatra was dragged away from the training center by two peacekeepers to be interrogated. She got a training score of 8. At the bloodbath, Cleopatra grabbed a pair of backpacks, as well as a dagger and mutiple knives. She then slashed a knife at Banette Tsukomogami's face, giving him a deep cut. She proceeded to kick him in the chest, ribcage and stomach countless times, and soon the two started a massive fight. She had him on the floor, and was about to kill him when Shuppet Jorravaskr slammed a baton into her back, sending her to the ground. She stabbed him in the thigh, and tried to slit his throat with one of her knives, but Banette pinned her down, and was about to "throw a punch at her stupid smug face and finish that bitch off", when Johnathan Mikeal brutally kicked her in the skull, cracking it open and breaking her neck, killing her instantly. Kills N/A Allies N/A Other Killed By: Johnathan Mikeal Aftermath Stephen Star was happy by her death since they didn't get along very well. Banette, Shuppet and Jonathan were happy to see her go too, since she gave their alliance massive problems, and severely injured Banette and Shuppet. The rest of the tributes didn't really care about her death. Trivia * Cleopatra's name bears a resemblance to the District Four tribute from the 326th Annual Hunger Games, Seafoam Majesty. Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Whip Users Category:29th Place